


Operation Cheer Her Up

by Ashynarr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, first written march 11 2015, repost, somewhat silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashynarr/pseuds/Ashynarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalya isn't looking too great, so Alfred and Feliciano decide to cheer her up by getting her gifts! There's no way this plan can go wrong, right? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Cheer Her Up

"Is it just me," Alfred asked the Nation sitting next to him at the meeting table. "or does Nat look a bit tired today?"

Feliciano, who had been in the middle of a doodle of Ludwig covered in a pile of puppies, looked up to their Slavic friend and frowned. "Yeah, I think she looks tired too."

Alfred hummed in thought. "Do ya think we should do something about that?"

Feli nodded, sitting back thoughtfully. "Maybe we could do something nice, like- get her a gift!"

"What sorta gift?" The American asked. "No, wait, we should totes get her something awesome, like that awesome jacket I saw at the place just down the street!"

"I was thinking tickets to a movie," The Italian mused. "But that works too!"

"Dude, why not both?"

Feli grinned for a moment before his expression dropped into disappointment. "But break isn't for another hour!"

"Don't worry, I got this!" With a wink and a thumbs up, he pulled out his phone, quickly firing off a text and sitting back, the picture of innocence.

Just under two minutes later, the room was suddenly filled with lizards, the tiny reptiles dropping onto the heads of equally surprised Nations. As everyone became occupied pulling the panicked critters out of their clothes and hair, Alfred grabbed Feli and made a break for the door, several lizards escaping with them before he shut the door behind them.

"Right, that should buy us like twenty minutes before they realize we aren't there." Alfred told his friend, setting him down and brushing off the lingering reptiles. "Though I'm gonna have to ask Tony to put them back where they came from later."

"Why lizards, though?" The Italian asked as they made their way towards the front door, picking out a stubborn lizard who'd crawled between his jacket and his shirt and wasn't coming out.

"Because I told him not to use birds." The American answered idly, waving at the receptionist cheerfully. To her credit, she didn't even blink at him leaving the room an hour earlier than scheduled while screams and shouts trailed down the hall after them, simply waving back before returning to her crossword puzzle.

"I don't think that answers the question…" Feliciano tried to think of the chaos involving birds trapped in that room instead and shuddered.

"Right, so you grab the tickets, I grab the jacket, and we meet back here in ten minutes!" Alfred cheerfully ignored, turning on a heel to point down the block. "What movie were you thinking, by the way?"

"I dunno," Feli replied, shrugging with a smile. "I'll just pick the one that looks best!"

"Fair enough," Alfred nodded. "Just not the shitty one that shall not be named, got it?"

The Italian man made a face. "I wouldn't watch that if they paid off my entire national debt."

"Same; now go, the theater's that way!" The blond shooed his friend off.

"I'm on it, captain!" With a salute, the brunet dashed off down the street, dodging all the female pedestrians with ease.

WIth a laugh Alfred turned back and ran down the other way, just catching the end of a green light to cross to the next block and skidding to a stop before the store he'd spotted the jacket in a few days before.

"Hey, how much is that jacket you have in the window?"

The man behind the register, having not expected a whirl of blond energy to dash into the shop during a lull in customers, blinked before realizing he was being asked a question. "Ah, it's forty dollars-"

"Sold!" Alfred slapped down his card, about to turn to the mannequin before the man caught him.

"There's also a few in the back, sir."

Alfred glanced to the back, where indeed he could see a few copies of the jacket hanging. "Whoops, totally missed that."

In five minutes he had it packaged, wrapped, and paid for, cheerfully humming as he made his way back towards the meeting hall. It wasn't until he reached the light that he realized the first issue with his master plan.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted from across the street. "Where have you been?"

"Uh…" Alfred glancing between the light that had just turned green and the fuming Brit stalking towards him. Shit, this wasn't part of the plan. "Looking for the culprit?"

"Like I believe that for a second," Arthur raised an eyebrow at the gift under the American's arm. "What is that?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Alfred replied quickly, making a break across the street before it could turn red again. "Let's get back to the meeting room!"

"What the- Alfred get back here!"

Deftly ignoring his older brother, he skidded to a stop in front of the building just in time to run into Feliciano, who looked about as panicked as Alfred felt. "Ludwig came after me and he's really angry and I don't want to get yelled at!"

"Look, let's just finish the mission and we can totes hide at my place until everyone chills." Alfred replied fast. "Cause Art's right behind me and I think he might be pissed too."

"Feliciano!" "Alfred!"

The duo jumped, Alfred shouting "Shit, gogogogogogogo!" as they made a break back through the main lobby and down the hall towards the meeting room. More of the lizards seemed to have escaped, as they were crawling all over the floor and walls and making it hard to avoid them while running.

"Fuck-" was the only warning Feliciano had before Alfred tripped and hit the floor, the Italian following a second later when he couldn't avoid the sprawled form in time.

"Oww…" They whined together, tensing when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Where have you two been?" Natalya asked, eyebrow raised as she looked between them. "Arthur and Ludwig went after you a few minutes ago."

"Uh-" They blinked, just then remembering their gifts, both of them twisting so they could present them up to her from the floor. "For you!"

"Cause you looked a bit tired today," Alfred added.

"And we thought a movie and a present might cheer you up!" Feli finished.

Her lips twitched upwards as she carefully took the tickets and the wrapped present, a soft laugh escaping her as she unwrapped the jacket and put it around her shoulders, the arms going well past her own hands. "Thank you, you two. Was this the reason for the chaos in the meeting room?"

"Uh," They both replied, just before Arthur and Ludwig caught up to them.

"Is there a problem?" Natalya asked them, smiling lightly.

"Er-" The newcomers shuffled in place, looking anywhere but at her. "We just need to speak with these two about the incident earlier…"

"You don't think they set those lizards loose, do you?" She asked innocently. "Because I don't think they're capable of hiding that many lizards in one place at all, much less for several hours from a roomful of far more observant Nations."

"You're absolutely right, of course," Arthur agreed quickly, taking a step back. "We'll try looking elsewhere for the culprits, then."

"Nat, you are an absolute doll," Alfred told her as he watched the two beat a hasty retreat, pushing himself to his feet and helping Feli up as well.

"They certainly can't blame you for something you didn't do, right?" Natalya looked between them with a knowing look.

"Of course not!" Alfred agreed without missing a beat. "We just took the chance since someone provided it for us."

"Maybe we should thank them if we find out who it is," Feli nodded in agreement.

"There you have it, then," She replied. "Shall we get going, since the rest of today's meeting has been cancelled?"

"Alright," The other two agreed, falling into step beside her as the three made their way back to the front door, chatting cheerfully all the while. The receptionist glanced up for just long enough to see who was leaving before returning to her crossword again, idly picking an inquisitive lizard off of her coffee cup before it could scald itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but it's silly and cute and it has Al and Feli and Nat all being best friends together which the world needs a million more fics of. (Headcanon that they all love fast cars and action films and can all quote Indiana Jones to each other.)
> 
> I should write more of these guys sometime soon having fun together. And no, I don't know what movie they went to see.
> 
> PS: Receptionist for new best OC 2015 / 2016


End file.
